Escríbeme en el Cielo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Puede la inocencia de una infante tocar el duro corazón de un hombre? Inspirado en el cuento español "La rama seca" de Ana María Matute. Dedicado a Flannya. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**RutLance -CrystalFairy, presente:**_ Primero que nada, éste fanfic es el número 83, y es especial para mí, porqué yo nací en 1983. Ahora bien, está inspirado en el cuento de **Ana María Matute**, _"La rama seca"_, fue en una tarde cuando estaba deprimida y me encontré un viejo libro de actividades de español (qué me regalaron en la cafetería de la secundaría, ya todo desgastado), en el cuál venía ese hermoso cuento, qué hace mucho tiempo que no leía. Se las recomiendo. :3 De hecho, _"Anita"_ es precisamente por el nombre de la escritora española.

Y pues, seguimos teniendo problemas para publicar, pero no significa qué dejemos de lado todo. Seguiremos adelante, aunque pase mucho tiempo entre publicaciones, lo sentimos.

La he pasado mal, y pues, quisiera darme un gusto. Así que me he fijado la meta de que si llego a recibir 8 reviewses, ya que el 8 es mi número favorito, me compraré una crema de avellanas marca _"Coronado"_ :P No hago publicidad, sólo tengo ganas de comer pan tostado con mantequilla, plátano, crema de cacahuate y crema de avellanas. Es delicioso. x3

La canción _"Escríbeme en el cielo"_ es del grupo** Sentidos Opuestos**, y no la uso por fines de lucro. Les aclaro que no tiene que ver con la trama, pero es algo importante para mí, además de que me gusta mucho. n_n

En fin, no les quito más tiempo y disfruten el one-shot. ;D

_**_.~Dedicado a Flannya~._**_

* * *

><p><em>~Si no quieres volver cuando te llame.<em>  
><em>Si no quieres volver, lo entenderé.<em>  
><em>Si los latidos de tu corazón<em>  
><em>siguen diciendo que no.~<em>

_**"Escríbeme en el cielo."** Sentidos Opuestos._

* * *

><p><strong>Escríbeme en el Cielo.<strong>

- Ella.- Presentó a la pequeña criatura de seis años.- Es mi ahijada Josefina.- Le puso una mano sobre los cabellos para calmarla un poco.- Di _"Hola"_, Chepina.-

- Ho-Hola.- Contestó un poco nerviosa la pequeña, asomándose detrás del pantalón de Antonio.

Aunque no quería desperdiciar su tiempo en esa manera, no tuvo otra opción más que ser amable. A simple vista, la niña tenía ojos café oscuro, tez morena y cabello color chocolate, de semblante triste a diferencia de otros niños de su edad. Algo sostenía en sus manos, ya que apretaba con fuerzas, como si fuera a perderlo si lo soltaba. Elizabetha, su sirvienta, se inclinó un poco, sonriéndole a la chiquilla...

- ¡Qué linda!- E imitó a Antonio.- Acabo de hacer unos dulces, ¿no quieres uno?-

- N-No.- Respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente, y ocultándose de nueva cuenta detrás de su padrino.- N-No me gustan los dulces.-

Eso le llamó la atención. Era raro ver que a un niño no le gustasen los dulces. Incluso a él le gustaban...

- ¿No te gustan los dulces?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- Ah, es cierto.- El español sonrió apenado, llevándose una mano a la nuca.- A Josefina no le gustan los dulces. No los soporta.-

- Ah, ya veo.- Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Josefina?-

Miró primero a Antonio, después de qué éste le asintiera, con temor le extendió lo qué llevaba en las manos. Se trataba de una rama seca, cubierta por un trozo de tela y enrrollada con un pedazo de hilo. Elizabetha la examinó, y aunque Roderich lo intentó, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo...

- Se llama Anita.- Contestó la niña.- Es mi muñeca.-

- ¿Con qué Anita?- Elizabetha la revisó un par de veces.- Es una muñeca muy original, y mira qué tiene un bonito nombre.- Se volteó a ver a su acompañante.- ¿No lo cree, señor Roderich?-

Odiaba que lo pusieran en tal posición, una bastante incómoda. No le agradaban los niños, y no le hallaba sentido hablar acerca de una rama seca. No lo tenía...

- Puede ser.- Pero eso no le permitía ser grosero ante los demás.- Si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.-

- Claro.-

Y se dio media vuelta, dejando a los tres charlando en la banqueta...

**.~o0o~.**

Iba muy en serio el que no le agradaran los niños. La simple razón era porqué la mayoría de ellos eran ruidosos, desordenados y bastante faltos de educación. No entendía por qué las personas tenían hijos, era mejor en ocasiones tener una mascota, o vivir solo, así sin más ni más...

- Bue-Buenas tardes, se-señor Roderich.- Le saludó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa?- Preguntó al topársela en el pasillo.- ¿Está Antonio contigo?-

La niña negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. Roderich soltó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente por un posible dolor de cabeza, cuando apareció Elizabetha...

- ¡Conque ahí estabas, Josefina!-

- Elizabetha, ¿qué significa esto?-

- Ah, señor Roderich.- Le sonrió.- Lo qué pasa es que Antonio salió y me pidió qué cuidara de Josefina hasta qué regresara.-

Ése Antonio, si no podía hacerse cargo de una criatura, ¿porqué diablos lo hacía? El dolor de cabeza se acentuaba y no quería ponerse a discutir por trivialidades...

- Está bien, siempre y cuando no ensucie nada, ni rompa algo o esté haciendo ruido, ¿entendido?- Les dio las indicaciones.- Tampoco quiero qué entre a mi oficina, Elizabetha.-

- ¡Cuente conmigo, señor Roderich!- Contestó entusiasmada la mujer. Tomó entonces la mano de la niña.- Ven, te mostraré el jardín trasero. Puedes jugar ahí, debajo del naranjo.-

Desde qué compró la casa, el naranjo estaba ahí desde entonces. No le molestaría que la chiquilla jugara ahí, de no ser que la ventana de su oficina, un cuarto en el cuál analizaba, componía o simplemente se relajaba tras regresar del Conservatorio de Música, daba precisamente al jardín, más exactos, al naranjo. Y la idea de tener qué verla un par de horas no le agradaba. Faltaba además, de que la infante se echara a correr, o a reír a gritos. Niños, cómo los odiaba...

- Mira, Anita.- Le hablaba a la rama.- El árbol es muy grande.-

Oh, no. Ya había empezado. Pronto, comenzaría a correr, reír a carcajadas, y quién sabe que más cosas, esas qué hacían los malcriados. Prefirió ignorarla, si la seguía oyendo, el dolor de cabeza...

- ¿Tienes sueño, Anita?- Y acomodó la rama entre sus brazos, lista para arrullarla.- Te cantaré una canción, pero te quedas dormidita, ¿ok?-

Se sacudió por completo, quedando inmóvil. Lentamente, se dio vuelta rumbo a la ventana, observando a la niña cantar con ternura maternal. Una voz clara, ligera, cristalina. Posiblemente, un poco triste. Pero bella. Sí, era una voz bella y joven, aún cuando se tratara de una canción de cuna. Avanzó hasta la pared, apoyando las manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana, tratando de descifrar el misterio ante sus ojos. Bebiendo cada nota, acorde. Pero algo faltaba, algo más se necesitaba para complementar, no sabía qué. Miró al rededor de la habitación, y sus ojos se posaron sobre un violonchelo. ¡Era eso lo qué faltaba! ¡Música! ¡Qué tonto era! Tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocarlo, mas no sincronizaban con la frágil voz. Buscó instrumento tras otro, hasta qué halló su viejo violín, cuyo estuche se encontraba resguardado en una vitrina...

- Ah.-

Sacó el instrumento del estuche con cuidado, ya qué llevaba tiempo desde la última vez que lo había tocado. Afinó las cuerdas con sutileza y rasgó con el arco las cuerdas, arrancando un lúgubre teñido. Se detuvo un momento, a la vez qué se daba cuenta de qué el silencio reinó en todo su alrededor. Anita ya se había quedado dormida. Iba entonces a guardar otra vez el instrumento, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió. Se enderezó, se acomodó el violín sobre el hombro, y revocando la canción de cuna, volvió a tocar, añadiendo notas, cambiando escalas, y hasta se atrevió a jugar con la melodía acelerando y aminorando el ritmo sucesivamente...

- ¡Elizabetha!- Gritó dejando de tocar el violín por un instante.- ¡Elizabetha! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!-

- Diga, señor Roderich.- Entró la mujer a la habitación tras oírlo llamarla.

Siguió tocando el violín, arrancando bellas y dulces melodías; algunas tristes, otras alegres. Unas con largo tiempo de vida, y otras recién nacidas en el arrebato repentino. Ella lo veía en silencio, y aunque no conocía de claves y tempos, sabía lo qué él estaba haciendo de desde lo profundo de su alma...

- ¿Sucedió acaso algo, señor Roderich, para estar así de contento?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Lo miró, en sus ojos ardía una chispa que años atrás se había apagado...

- La música, querida Elizabetha.- Le respondió tomando su mano, como invitación a bailar.- Es la sacra magia de la música. ¡Bailemos!-

Bailaron por todo el cuarto, riendo y dando vueltas, con la alegría qué brotaba de sus corazones...

- ¿No quieres oír otra canción de cuna, Anita.-

Y así, Josefina se ponía a cantar durante las tardes, en el jardín, debajo del naranjo...

**.~o0o~.**

La mañana había sido difícil para Roderich; tras que en su trabajo recibiera algunas leves amonestaciones, así como algún par de recomendaciones, pospusieron la reunión para el día siguiente. Una jaqueca se había instalado en su cabeza, y no estaba de humor como para estar aguantando a nadie...

- Buenas tardes, señor Roderich.- Josefina, algo temerosa, se acercó a él apenas lo viera salirse del vehículo para saludarlo.

Mas no le contestó, le dirigió una dura mirada, y la ignoró. Pero la pequeña no desistió, lo sujetó de la ropa con una mano para que la oyera...

- Perdí a Anita.- Le dijo mientras agachaba con tristeza la mirada.- No la encuentro y debe tener mucho miedo por estar solita.- Alzó el rostro con súplica.- ¿Me ayuda a buscarla, señor Roderich, por favor?-

- No me molestes.- De un manotazo, hizo que la niña lo soltara.- Ni siquiera es una muñeca, es sólo una estúpida rama.-

- Pe-Pero, A-Anita...-

- ¿No escuchaste?- La sujetó fuertemente de la cabeza con una mano, acercando su rostro al de ella.- No me molestes, y menos por tonterías como esa. ¿Está claro?- Al ver qué no respondía, gritó.- **_¿ENTENDISTE?_**-

Asintió nerviosa y él la soltó. Se encaminó entonces a su casa sin importarle, ni saber, de las lágrimas qué corrían por el rostro de Josefina...

- Ah.- Suspiró apenas se sentó en el sillón, y dejara sus cosas arrumbadas.

Era posible que su proceder no era el adecuado, mas no podía perder el tiempo buscando una rama seca qué perdiera la niña. Trataba de sacarse de la cabeza lo acontecido, después de todo, no era culpa de la pequeña de qué el día no hubiera sido favorable para él. Así qué intentó distraerse con cualquier cosa concerniente a su trabajo, para tratar de fingir que ese leve amargo sabor de boca no se hallaba ahí, taladrando su conciencia...

**.~o0o~.**

La lluvia había arreciado en la tarde. Y nada hubiera cambiado la rutina, de no ser porqué Antonio apareció tocando a la puerta con desesperación...

- No encuentro a Chepina.- Les informó a los dos cuando le preguntaran el motivo de su angustia.- ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?-

- Tal vez se encuentre en el jardín.- Sugirió Elizabetha.- Casi siempre juega ahí por las tardes, cerca del naranjo.-

Sin perder más tiempo, y por el temor de la posibilidad de que la pequeña no se encontrara ahí, corrieron rumbo al patio trasero en su búsqueda. Elizabetha llevaba una lámpara de mano, iluminando el camino para los demás...

- ¿Josefina?- La llamaron, esperando que el aguacero les permitiera oírlos.- ¡Josefina! ¡Contesta!-

De rodillas en el suelo, empapada desde la cabeza hasta los pies, justo debajo del naranjo; la infante removía hojas, tierra y pequeñas piedras en búsqueda de su muñeca hecha a mano...

- ¡Anita!- Seguía buscando entre la tierra y las hojas mojadas.- ¡Anita! ¿Donde estás?-

- Chepina, ven, vamos a casa.- Antonio se acercó a ella y trató de llevársela consigo.- Ahora está oscuro y lloviendo, y te puedes enfermar.- Pero se alejó más de él.- ¡Josefina!-

- ¡Anita! ¡Anita!- Repetía sollozante la niña, cubriéndose el rostro con las manitas llenas de lodo.- ¿Donde estás, Anita?-

Un relámpago, seguido por el trueno, hicieron que la pequeña, temblorosa, corriera y se abrazara a los pies de su padrino. Él la cargó, tratando de calmarla a la vez y se encaminó a su hogar, tras darles las gracias a los demás por la ayuda prestada, para resguardar a ambos de la lluvia...

- Tal vez, si se le diera una muñeca nueva, Josefina dejaría de buscar a Anita.- Elizabetha ayudaba al hombre de ojos violetas secarse, después de entrar a la casa.- ¿No lo cree, señor Roderich?-

Oyó la sugerencia, no estaba mal, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso...

- Volveré a dormir.- Roderich se dirigió a su habitación.- Mañana tengo una junta en el Conservatorio a primera hora.-

Siguió lloviendo toda la noche, y pese a la calma nocturna que se respiraba en el aire, ninguno pudo dormir tranquilo...

**.~o0o~.**

- Lamento mucho qué Josefina se haya comportado así, Roderich.- Se disculpó, luego de qué salieran de la habitación en donde estuviera recostada la niña, tras que se pusiera a llorar a gritos, deseando tener a Anita y no a esa otra muñeca.- Y pues, sólo quiere jugar con su muñequita, lo que es una lástima, ya que se ve que ésa muñeca te costó mucho.-

Cuando se dirigía a su casa, tras salir del Conservatorio, se detuvo en una tiendaen cuyo escaparate se exhibían variadas y hermosas muñecas. Las había de toda clase: de porcelana, tela, madera; con los más elaborados vestidos, hasta con el más sencillo de los mamelucos. Compró aquélla, de enormes y preciosos ojos color café, largo cabello castaño sujetado en una cola de caballo, ataviada con un colorido vestido campirano, cargando con una canastita de mimbre. Con mucho cuidado la acomodó en el auto, y ni siquiera reparó en llegar a su hogar para guardar su maletín lleno de documentos y trabajos. Fue directo a la casa de Antonio con la muñeca en brazos, sintiéndose algo nervioso por causas desconocidas para él, mas no importaba. Estaba seguro de qué Josefina aceptaría el lujoso juguete, y se olvidaría de esa efímera rama seca...

- No te disculpes, Antonio.- Trató de racionalizar los hechos para evitar sentirse decepcionado al fracasar.- Fue un simple arrebato mío, no te fijes.-

Volvió a su casa en absoluto silencio. Dejó la muñeca, la cuál Josefina no había querido, y realmente no entendía porqué no la había aceptado, cualquier otra pequeña se la hubiera arrebatado de las manos al verla. Sentía la boca amarga, y certeramente no le agradaba la sensación. Tal vez un poco de té, pastelillos y algo de música le ayudarían a olvidar el penoso incidente. Frunció el ceño con molestia, no era un estúpido, mas reprochaba su anterior proceder. Bien sabía que no debía comprar la muñeca...

- ¿Elizabetha?-

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó la mujer.

Señaló a la muñeca, qué había colocado sobre la mesa. Elizabetha la tomó entre sus manos instintivamente, como si supiera lo qué sucedería con ella...

- Has lo qué quieras con ella.- Se sentó en el sillón y se llevó una mano a la boca.- No me importa.-

- Claro.- Le parecía en verdad una pena, pero ni ella ni él podían hacer algo al respecto.

Y la lujosa muñeca quedó olvidada en un rincón de la casa de Roderich. No saldría a dar paseos por el jardín, ni se sentaría a la mesa a jugar a las comiditas, ni sería arrullada en los brazos de aquélla niña, que se iría sin jamás volver...

**.~o0o~.**

- Elizabetha.- Se dirigió a la sirvienta, quién no se moviera de su sitio tras servirle el té.- Estás muy callada. ¿Qué sucedió? -

El conflicto se le notaba en el rostro. Se mordió el labio, pensando si sería buena idea informarlo o no, ya qué sabía qué a él hombre de ojos violetas no le agradaban mucho los niños, siendo la ahijada del español la excepción. Tomó valor, apretó los puños y se lo dijo...

- Josefina... Josefina murió esta mañana.- Le avisó Elizabetha, agachando la mirada, dolida por el fallecimiento de la pequeña.- Antonio la internó en el hospital hace un par de días, pero los doctores no pudieron hacer mucho por ella. Sus papás le realizarán el servicio funeral hoy en la tarde.-

- Ya veo.- Y volvió a mirar la partitura en la qué estaba trabajando.- Gracias.-

No quiso pensar más. Se concentró entonces en su trabajo, dispuesto a olvidar qué conoció alguna vez a la niña...

**.~o0o~.**

La tenía ahí, en sus manos, tras haberse desaparecido meses atrás, cuando Josefina aún seguía viva. Elizabetha la había encontrado esa mañana en el jardín, cuando barría cerca del naranjo...

- Elizabetha.- La mujer se volvió a verlo.- Déjame solo, por favor.- Y por el tono de voz, ella notó qué algo no estaba bien.

Sin que lo dijera de nuevo, Elizabetha lo dejó solo. Al oír la puerta cerrarse, se llevó una mano a la frente por un instante, después se apoyó con ella en su mesa de trabajo. Miró a Anita, su estado se había deteriorado al estar expuesta a la intemperie. Incluso, se había reducido de tamaño al faltarle un trozo, posiblemente a causa de un pisotón...

- ¿Con qué estabas debajo del naranjo de mi jardín?- Cuestionó a la varita, mas no recibió respuesta. Tampoco la esperaba.

Hojas, bolígrafos, tintas y otros instrumentos de trabajo cayeron al suelo ruidosamente, tras ser empujadas de un manotazo. La rabia le nublaba el juicio, ¿porqué una simple ramita amarrada con un trozo de tela le causaba tanto coraje? Su vecino entró a hurtadillas a la oficina, pero Roderich sabía qué estaba ahí, por más sigiloso qué fuera...

- ¿¡Porqué...!?- Golpeó la mesa en la qué trabajaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, a la vez que le faltaba el aire. Deseaba tirar la rama seca, mas algo se lo impedía, llenándolo de frustración el no saber qué era.- ¿Porqué no puedo?- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.- ¡No entiendo! -

Antonio no hizo nada para detenerlo. Esperó hasta que se detuviera, y se calmara dando fuertes bocanadas de aire, para decir lo siguiente...

- Es porqué en el fondo, la amabas.- Y le siguió un hondo silencio ésas palabras.

- ¿Sabes que lo qué dices es una acusación severamente grave?- Giró la cabeza para verlo, molesto por el significado de su comentario.

- No era eso lo qué quería decir.- Su sonrisa tomó un matiz de tristeza, y los ojos brillantes se tornaron vidriosos.- Me refería a que la amabas como a una hija.-

Volvió a mirar a la rama seca, la cuál estaba sucia y en una peor condición de cuando supo de ella por primera vez. Asimismo, sus ojos comenzaron a verla en otra luz, posiblemente de la misma manera en qué Josefina la veía. Con uno de sus dedos, acarició a la muñequita, qué tanta falta le hizo en sus últimas horas a la pequeña. Y las lágrimas corrieron ante el recuerdo...

- ¡Sólo tenía seis años!- Sollozaba Roderich, sin importarle que los lentes se empañaran con sus lágrimas. El español le dio un medio abrazo, como simpatía, palmeando con suavidad su hombro.- ¡No es justo! ¡Tenía toda una vida por delante!-

Lloró por todos esos sueños frustrados. Esas fantasías sobre valses y fiestas qué nunca ocurrirían. Sobre esa fiesta de quince años qué celebraría en su honor, bailando juntos el primer vals de la joven. Pero por encima de todo, se lamentaba de qué ella ya no estaría ahí, en su jardín bajo el naranjo, cantando canciones de cuna para arrullar a su muñequita...

- Lo sé.- Antonio terminó dándole un fuerte abrazo, en caso de que se desvaneciera.- Lo sé.-

Y Anita no decía nada; sólo los miraba con tristeza...

**.~o0o~.**

El tiempo había seguido su marcha sin que nadie lo detuviera. Aunque pareciera que no, varias cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era qué Elizabetha no era más su sirvienta, sino su fiel compañera en vida. Y eso lo había obligado a cambiar significativamente varios aspectos en su vida. Positivos en verdad...

Estaba ahí, listo para entrar al escenario. y antes de hacer nada, sacó de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo una diminuta rama vieja, cubierta por un roído trozo de tela y enrrollada con un pedazo de hilo...

- Anita.- Su expresión dura se convirtió en una llena de pesar, en lo que la sostenía en una mano cerrada en puño. - _"Josefina."_- Murmuró la voz ahogada en su interior.

- ¿Qué es eso qué tiene el Maestro entre sus manos?- Susurró uno de los presentes a los demás.

- Debe ser un amuleto de buena suerte.- Comentó otro.

Guardó a Anita en el bolsillo del interior de su saco, poniendo su mano resguardándola y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos; soltando un suspiro, volvió a abrirlos, con una mirada decisiva...

Avanzó hasta el podio en donde dirigiría la orquesta...

E hizo una reverencia ante el público.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias a todos! :3 Espero poder volver a traerles algo nuevo, pero ya veremos, ya veremos. ¡Gracias! ;D<em>


End file.
